


People are monsters

by Nachsie



Series: People are Monsters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Gabriel, Crowley is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Crowley is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Human Dean, Human Sam, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Slow falling in love, Trigger warning: Attempted murder, Werewolf Castiel, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel is the only prince in the long line of werewolves, soon to inherit all of his father’s rule. He until then occupies his time as a very known and respectable cop who just so happens to hate the owner of the roadhouse bar. Dean winchester is a human man who cares too much about money and doesn’t cut off his patrons till their card declines. Castiel hates him. Especially since Castiel has to come clean up their mess, and deal with the drunks every night. After one drunken mistake, Castiel accidentally ends up mated to Dean, which is suppose to be IMPOSSIBLE! But if that wasn’t also a problem. Castiel is ALREADY engaged to a female chosen at birth to be his mate. He needs to clean up his mess ASAP. However, the only way he seemed to come up with is...to kill Dean...Easier said than done, when all of Castiel’s plots to murder Dean keep end up with their clothes on the floor.   *** Also This by popular demand is a series! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8268749  ***





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A hand slid through black hair, as he blew out smoke as he drove towards the bar like every night. No, he wasn’t going for a drink. He wouldn’t be caught there on a social call. The blue eyes eyed the roadhouse, bar by night, family dining by day as he pulled up the dirt road of the lonely bar. In a small town like this, the bar was in full swing, even when it was close to last call. 

 

The casual dressed cop sneered as he noticed the owner having a verbal fight with one of the drunks from his establishment as he pulled up.

 

“Son of a-” He cursed got out of his car after quickly putting out his cigarette, getting out of the cop car he moved to the yelling man.

 

“No, go!” The green eyed owner yelled shooing the man away. “You're cut off. Gone! Don’t make me cut you off for life, randy!” 

 

The owner of roadhouse, was a twenty eight year old man by the name Dean Winchester. The biggest pain in the ass, for Castiel by far. This guy was only out for money. He didn’t cut anyone off until their card declined which mean people were heavily intoxicated. Being the only bar in town for miles, he had the luxury to get away with a lot. He was responsible enough to have an ambulance around for those who didn’t know their limits. However, normally it was the young sheriff who had to deal with those who didn’t need a ambulance.

 

“I dooooo what I want!” Randy slurred. “And I want another drink!” 

 

Randy was barely holding himself up, moving to walk right through Dean. Snatching the owner by the shirt, Castiel snatched Randy’s hand before Randy could do any damage. Castiel looked coldly at Randy, as Castiel put pressure on Randy’s wrist. Castiel could feel the man’s wrist snapping under the pressure as the cops eyes glowed red just out of Dean’s shot. Staring down the drunk threatening him to test his authority. Randy stared back trying to intimidate Castiel but caved, easily letting Dean’s shirt go. 

 

Oh. One thing about this small town in Kansas with a population of less than two thousand…

 

That majority of the people living in it were werewolves.

 

“Get in the car, randy.” Castiel ordered, as Randy listened moving to the cop car. Castiel watched him go, his eyes slowly fading back to his blues. 

 

Though this town was one of the oldest werewolf colonies, there were still a good chunk of real legit humans who lived here. Filled with Alpha and Betas, they all lived in their respected orders. 

 

“Good riddance.” Dean clicked his tongue as Castiel looked over his shoulder at the human. 

 

“He wouldn’t have been a problem if you cut him off.” Castiel looked pissed off at Dean, but Dean shrugged uncaring.

 

“I did.” Dean stated. “His card declined.” Castiel put a hand on his own hip glaring at Dean. “Tell him when he pays off his tab, he’s welcomed back.” Dean didn’t wait for a response as he walked back inside to continue serving the bar, Castiel watched him go clicking his tongue in annoyance.

 

Dean was the worse of humans, Castiel couldn’t stand him. Castiel felt a sense to protect his community, and Dean was one of those humans who risked it every day. One day, Dean was going to knowingly serve a werewolf who ends up losing control, changing or hurting someone in front of humans and exposing werewolves to the human world. Till then, the only protection from that was Castiel. Castiel rolled his eyes at the very annoying human, before walking to his car.

 

“Alright Randy, to the drunk tank to you.” Castiel stated climbing in, as Randy held his head.

 

“I’m sorry.” Randy spoke offering his relaxed hand to Castiel, a sign of submission. Especially for royalty. Castiel clasped his hand over Randy’s relaxed hand, signally all was good between them. 

 

Castiel was the crowned prince of the wolf tribe, the only son of his father and his mother. Which meant he was going to take over the tribe and it’s protection once his father passed. For now, Castiel protected it his own way, he grew up to become a cop. There was a lot of stipulations for being a crowned prince, one was that Castiel could not mate who he wanted. He must marry to an arranged bride. 

 

Castiel knew his bride, Meg Masters, which they weren’t very close and had few and far between interactions. However, by the end of next year, they will have to mate and produce a heir to keep the royal bloodline going. It was his duty. 

 

Castiel dropped Randy off at the drunk tank which was the best way he could make sure the werewolves in his care wouldn’t lose control and if they did, they did it in the safety of a metal cage. Castiel left Randy with Gabriel, Castiel’s second but also his cousin. Which Gabriel took on the responsibility of keeping watch on them while Castiel was at the bar during hours. 

 

Why so much worry over keeping them from losing control? Like all the myths and stories, Werewolves losing control meant it endangered the lives of any humans in the area. Sometimes they were lucky and in their werewolf form they would run around killing chickens and deer. Other times it was humans...where the myths got wrong was...there was no...werewolfs made from bites or scratches. Werewolves were born. 

 

An encounter with a werewolf would leave you dead, not in a twilight spin off. 

 

Castiel drove back to the bar, this time just greeted to the sounds of laughter as friends started to depart towards home with his designated drivers. 

 

Castiel got out heading towards the bar, the place was practically empty. Most people have left, and this was a normal kind of night. Most would help themselves home, others needed help in doing so, but normally a kind word made them go out on their way.

 

Castiel’s blue eyes slid over Dean who cleaned his glasses and bar area as the last three regular stragglers finished their beers. Castiel walked over to one, lightly giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

 

“You good to get home, old man?” Castiel spoke to the veteran who took his words with affection.

 

“Few beers couldn’t get me.” The older man waved him off. “I’m fine.”

 

“I already called him a cab.” Dean chimed in as Castiel eyed him for a second and nodded. Before heading over to the others, making friendly conversation till the got their rides home. Castiel always stuck around while Dean was locking up. Sometimes he would help Dean collect the cups or clean a table. Other times he would sit on the stool watching whatever was on the tv. 

 

Even though Castiel’s concern and duty was to the werewolves…

 

...He cared for the humans just as equally...

 

...Even stupid Dean winchester…

 

He watched Dean lock the door of the bar once they stepped out into the cold night, the roadhouse would be opened in the morning by Dean’s younger brother, Sam.  Sam took car of the day business aspect, Dean covered the night. 

 

“You know.” Dean spoke as he started to walk to Castiel’s car with him. “You don’t have to drive me home every night.” Dean stated. “I could always just walk.”

 

“With the friendships you make.” Castiel spoke meaning it in a sarcastic way. “It would put my mind at ease to make sure you make it home.” Castiel held the door open for Dean, as Dean climbed in. Once Dean was sliding on the seat belt, Castiel got in as well starting to drive towards Dean’s house. 

 

Castiel pulled into the familiar driveway, stopping as Dean undid his seatbelt to get out. Pausing on his way out which wasn’t like him. 

 

“...Hey.” Dean spoke. “Come inside for a drink, my treat.” 

 

“I’m working.” Castiel stated without hesitation. 

 

“You aren’t allowed a lunch break?” Dean laughed. “Come on, just one drink.” Dean didn’t wait for an answer as he started up towards his house. Castiel could have driven off, he didn’t have to respect Dean’s wishes, but still he found himself turning off his car and heading inside.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laughed loudly as he poured Castiel and him another shot, Castiel wasn’t too worried about his liquor limit. Since being a werewolf it was pretty high, and he wasn’t staying long. Dean just kept filling their shots which they enjoyed laughing and chugging them down almost as though trying to race each other.

 

“This is strong.” Castiel coughed at something unlabeled Dean pulled out from his liquor cabinet. 

 

“I’m not only in the business of selling liquor but sometimes I make some for my own personal use.” Dean hummed.

 

“That’s illegal.” Castiel chuckled as Dean eyed him. 

 

“Going to arrest me?” Dean spoke amused pouring themselves another shot as Castiel smirked. Downing his, as he stood eyeing Dean.

 

“Hands.” Castiel ushered Dean to show them as Dean laughed.

 

“Are you serious?” Dean snickered, obviously a bit more than a little tipsy. He offered his hands as Castiel with grace slid the cuffs on him. Tight but not too tight. Dean was laughing as Castiel stole Dean’s own shot too downing it.  

 

“You sir, are under arrest.” Castiel spoke, as Dean couldn’t stop laughing. “You have the right to remain silent.”

 

“What if I don’t?” Dean laughed turning to look at him.

 

“Then I have the right to use it against you in the court of law-” Castiel stumbled knocking into dean, knocking Dean and him against the short distance into the wall. Dean’s breath hitched as they both stared into each others eyes in surprise. 

 

Maybe...Castiel was a lot more drunk than he previously thought…

 

Castiel's eyes slid over Dean’s face, as Dean did the same to him.

 

“I-...I should go.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Dean spoke as well, staring into each other’s eyes. “That might be for the best.”

 

“G-...Goodnight.” Castiel stated, as Dean nodded.

 

“...Goodnight.” Dean whispered, neither of them moved just continuing to stare at each other. Castiel was pretty sure Dean’s arms moved over his head and around his neck first.  Still handcuffed. Thought Castiel was pretty sure he kissed Dean first, pinning him roughly against the wall. 

 

Yeah, Dean’s special liquor totally fucked him up in six shots. 

 

Castiel growled as he picked Dean up in ease, rocking against Dean. His hands moving to pull and rip off Dean’s clothes in desperation. Castiel’s red eyes being missed by the drunk human, as Castiel fought for dominance which Dean almost naturally submitted to him.

 

Castiel didn’t remember much after that, just the taste of Dean’s lips and everything after that was a blur. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel startled awake from his ringtone going off, he was naked and from the whine of Dean’s voice as Dean turned away burying himself in his blanket...Castiel didn’t go home last night. Castiel mentally cursed snatching his phone, looking at a string of missed calls and texts from Gabriel. Castiel shot him off a quick text explaining he was okay, and the lie he had just fallen asleep in his car. 

 

Castiel tossed his phone back onto the dresser, he covered his face letting out a noise as he sucked in air. God, he never had a hangover before, or been blackout drunk before. He couldn’t believe he slept with Dean winchester, the biggest pain in his ass ever.

 

“I’m going to go.” Castiel spoke quickly moving to get up wanting to put this behind him, as Dean grumbled some sort of bye, but as Castiel slid on his underwear. 

 

“Don’t forget your handcuffs.” Dean grumbled sitting up, Castiel’s nodded mumbling a thanks as he moved to uncuff Dean’s wrists. When his face paled noticing the large bite on Dean’s collarbone. It was deep, and obviously been taken care of in sleep.

 

“...Dean, did I do that?” Castiel asked as he took back his cuffs, Dean blinked tiredly following his gaze.

 

“Yeah.” Dean mumbled. “I guess. I don’t remember having it before I left work last night.” Dean spoke as he moved to lay again, pulling the covers over himself wanting nothing more than to go to sleep again. Castiel stared at Dean’s bruised and hickey covered back. 

 

Taking in the heartbeat of Dean’s he could almost feel under his own skin, the smell of Dean’s almost vanilla scent and the sudden knowledge that Dean needed to be hydrated. That Dean was suffering a headache and soon would be in pain. Castiel was shaking as he turned lost in thought.

 

He had mated Dean.

 

He fucking mated a human.

 

He didn’t know you could MATE a human.

 

Castiel fucked up bad. 

 

Castiel fucked up BAD.

 

Castiel snapped out of though to realize he had set a cup of water and aspirin on the side table. He quickly yanks his hand back, he HADN’T even realized he had started tending to his mates needs. Dean turned waking a bit from sleep to see the water and aspirin.

 

“Thanks.” Dean sat up, taking them both. Swallowing the aspirin, and then drinking down the water. “I thought you were going?”

 

“I-I am.” Castiel spoke nervously as Dean eyed him.

 

“Well, if you have time to kill, help yourself to whatever. Stay as long as you want.” Dean mumbled before curling back to go to sleep.

 

Castiel couldn’t lie, he wanted to crawl back in bed with him and hold him close. He wanted to hear Dean breath, and feel his skin against his. Castiel’s sanity was still there however, despite Dean being his mate was he couldn’t. 

 

“See you tonight, Dean.” Castiel spoke, having to physically hurt himself to stop himself from trying to kiss Dean goodbye.

 

“See ya.” Dean mumbled as Castiel bolted from Dean’s house quickly. The neighbors were watching him. Castiel wasn’t too concerned over them. Even if rumors got around he slept with Dean, as long as he wasn’t mated to meg there would be no scandal till they mated...however, there was no FUCKING WAY THAT WAS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE HE ALREADY MATED DEAN!

 

Castiel growled towards the direction of the neighbors who quickly looked away from the police cruiser, Castiel got in and drove off rather quickly. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“You fucking did not.” Gabriel spoke in surprise holding a coffee as Castiel nursed his hangover. “You FUCKING did not.”

 

“Dean’s throwing up sick right now.” Castiel rubbed his temple. “I can feel every little cell in his body.” Gabriel handed Castiel a bottle of pain receivers, which Castiel took the whole bottle of pills, since human medicines were very weak to werewolves. Sometimes if Castiel was super sick he had to take two bottles of cold medication or whatever. Humans needed just a sip. Castiel gripped the table. “All I want to do is rush to his aid.”

 

“How could you sleep with him?!” Gabriel choked out. “I thought you hate him!”

 

“I do!” Castiel whined. “There must be some mistake. There is no way to mate a human!”

 

“I know dude.” Gabriel spoke. “There has never been a mixed species mating before. Ever. But you are showing all the signs!” 

 

“There is no way! He didn’t bite me! Look!” Castiel pulled off his shirt revealing a bare neck, except for a couple scratches and hickies. “No bite. Even if he did bite me, there is no way the bite would stick. He’s human! Humans are temporary! They can’t have matings because they only live a couple years compared to our lives.”

 

“...That’s it!” Gabriel beamed as Castiel slid back on his shirt.

 

“What’s  _ it? _ ” Castiel asked as Gabriel looked at him.

 

“He’s human! The easiest way to end your mating would just put him in a coffin!” Gabriel stated with a shrug.

 

“You are saying I need to  _ kill _ Dean winchester?” Castiel looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Unless you want to tell you dad to expect his long bloodline to end because you mated a human.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel paused at that. He couldn’t tell his father that. He couldn’t bring that shame to his family. 

 

“...Okay.” Castiel spoke hesitantly. “...I’ll just...do that.” Gabriel blinked as he eyed him. 

 

“You’re going to do it?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“What choice do I have?” Castiel stated as Gabriel watched him get up. “I’ll do it tonight after I take him home. I’ll just...kill Dean winchester.” 

 

“Good luck buddy!” Gabriel spoke as Castiel walked out, as gabriel eyed the way he went looking back to his phone. “...I’ll believe it when I see it.”  

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Murder attempt #1**

  
  
  


Dean cleaned up the bar at the end of the night as always, taking time to clean each glass. Castiel never really paid much attention to how Dean made sure the place was clean and beautiful for the morning crowd of parents, children and elderly. 

 

Castiel handed Dean the last couple cups, which Dean took with a soft smile. It was a beautiful smile. No thanks needed. Dean cleaned the cup, placing it on the rack to dry. Dean walked out from behind the bar, holding his jacket in his hand. 

 

Dean looked so beautiful in his flannel top, Castiel couldn’t help but watch the fabric slid across his skin as Dean walked.

 

“Um…” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced up at his eyes. So lost in Dean’s everything he forgot he was just staring at Dean’s arm. “I had a good time last night…” Dean brought it up as they walked out of the door. “I know we didn’t exactly plan for it to happen, but...I had fun...I thought I should throw it out there, I don’t want it to be too awkward.” 

 

“O-Oh no. I-I had fun too.” Castiel spoke blushing, he scratched the back of his head. He opened the door for Dean who climbed in. Castiel could tell Dean had well taken care of himself since he saw him. Dean a little pain, most likely from the mating mark on his neck. However, he did not need water or food too desperately-God, why was he analising him. He was about to kill him.

 

“To be honest, I thought you hated me till the other night.” Dean blushed as Castiel paused at that. He did.

 

“I couldn’t hate you.” Castiel spoke as Dean blinked those fucking dazzling green eyes at him. Fuck this guy.

 

“...I’m glad.” Dean spoke turning to look away, as Castiel closed the door. Moving to the drivers side, as Dean turned to look at him. Castiel got on his seatbelt but paused reaching over he slid on Dean’s seatbelt out of natural instinct. Dean didn’t comment, didn’t really react. Maybe he saw it as Castiel being a cop thing but just kind of let him, till Castiel started the car. 

 

Pulling up to the driveway, Dean took off his seatbelt pausing as he looked at Castiel. 

 

“...Did you want to come in?” Dean asked, which Castiel hesitated. This was what he was hoping for...To be alone with Dean to do what needed to be done. 

 

“I...I can’t drink.” Castiel spoke, his protective side trying to protect Dean...from himself. 

 

“I can make you a snack for the road.” Dean stated. 

 

“I-I don’t want you to go out of your way…” Castiel spoke.

 

“It wouldn’t be going out of my way, I am hungry too.” Dean smiled. He was lying. Dean wasn’t hungry...he just...wanted to spend time with Castiel. This...was going to kill him...and Dean. Castiel hesitantly nodded, following Dean inside.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Dean had made him some macaroni and cheese, which Castiel took the bowl. Dean was talking as he chewed on his tiny bowl. Talking about some tv show he watched. Talking about how he thinks it might rain tomorrow. Castiel just watched him, after a while Dean notice Castiel hadn’t eaten, as Castiel stood.

 

“What’s wrong? Don’t like Mac and cheese?” Dean asked as Castiel moved to him. “I can make you something else-” Castiel gripped Dean’s neck backing him up into the kitchen table which Dean gasped. Dean searched Castiel’s eyes as Castiel held onto it putting a bit of pressure but Dean...wasn’t scare. Dean slowly looked at Castiel’s lips. Dean didn’t realize he was going to die. That Castiel was going to crush his throat in one quick moment and Dean wouldn’t even begin to be able to see it coming. 

 

However, this plan went to shit in three...two...one…

 

Castiel leaned down pressing his lips ever so softly against Dean’s. Dean moaned softly, as their lips moved against each other, it was easy and slow. However, the second Castiel picked Dean up, placing him onto the counter was the second the easy kisses became lustful. Dean’s fingers moved to Castiel’s police belt, as Castiel let it fall. His kisses were hard, as they forced each other’s clothes off roughly. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pushed through into the sheriff's office, as Gabriel sat at his desk. There were a bunch of drunks in the drunk tank, some still singing and enjoying the night. 

 

Castiel tossed his leather jacket onto the back of his chair.

 

“Whoa, what happened?! You never called me to help rid of a body.” Gabriel asked sitting up.

 

“Tomorrow.” Castiel spoke, as he angrily typed at his computer, doing the paperwork he needed done for the drunks. “I’ll kill him tomorrow.”

 

“So I take it, it went well?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel growled loudly flashing his red eyes. “Touché.” Gabriel put his hands up submissively as Gabriel went back to doing what he did best...nothing.

 

__________________________________________________________________________-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Attempt # 16**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood in front of Dean’s door, it was monday and Dean gave himself monday and tuesday nights off leaving it to his friend jo to take over during his days off. Castiel left it up to gabriel tonight to watch the bar, and handle the drunks as he knocked on the door. 

 

Dean pulled open the door wearing nothing but large sweater and boxers, he looked like he was chilling all day in his pajamas. Dean covered a mustard stain, on his sweater as he leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms to cover it up. 

 

Dean was embarrassed, he could feel it. He could also feel the blush on Dean’s face and the way his heartbeat quickened. God, Dean was really starting to like him. 

 

“Howdy stranger.” Dean spoke as he eyed him. “W-...Wha...Are you doing here?” Dean ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“I brought you some pie.” Castiel spoke, holding up a box. 

 

“Why? Because I let you have some of my  _ pie _ ?” Dean joked at their sex but Dean quickly realized that was lame and licked his lips looking down. Dean was flirting with Castiel. He was trying to show he was interested. “That was...bad…” 

 

“No, it’s cute.” Castiel blushed. “But...um...It’s for the macaroni that one time...I-I hope you like pie.” Dean did. There were times he would come to the bar smelling like it. It was Dean’s favorite kind. 

 

“I-I love pie.” Dean blushed taking it as Castiel smiled at him. He felt happy that his mate was so pleased. “Thank you.” Dean walked inside with it. Leaving the door open for Castiel, which Castiel walked in closing the door with him. He watched Dean walk into the kitchen cutting a piece for both of them. A tv show was playing that Castiel didn’t recognize, but he didn’t normally watch spanish soap operas. 

 

“So...are you off today?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Yeah.” Castiel spoke. “I normally have monday and tuesdays off.”

 

“Same.” Dean laughed. “It’s because my favorite tv shows new episodes are that day. Priorities right?” 

 

“No, I admire that. Committed.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Unlike my past boyfriends.” Dean joked but again it was awkward. Dean failed at flirting. “...That was also bad.” Castiel laughed at his bad joke looking at him, god. Castiel was looking at him like he had loved him for years. He could feel he was. His eyes taking Dean in for all that he was, as Dean blushed looking away. 

 

Castiel thumbed at the empty vial in his pocket, the poison in the pie. He couldn’t try again physically, since it lead to sex every single time. He needed Dean to just...die by his own hand. Then Castiel could bypass his protective alpha side and his need to protect Dean.

 

Dean handed Castiel the other slice, as Dean moved to his side with a fork. Castiel watched as Dean slid his fork into the pie, taking a piece of pie on his fork. Yes, Castiel was almost in the clear. Castiel’s body tensing, being slightly filled with anxiety, his body knew what was going to happen. He was trying to hold himself back as Dean brought the piece to his lips. 

 

Castiel’s hand shot up to slap the pie into Dean’s chest as Dean gasped in surprise. Dean looked at Castiel, as Castiel mentally cursed. Stupid protectiveness! 

 

Dean laughed after a moment, flicking the food on the fork at Castiel. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, as Dean smirked trimpley. They stared at each other before a whole food fight broke out. When they were done, the food was all over them and the floor. Nothing was edible.

 

Good, dean was safe- Damn it, Cas!

 

“I think, We should get cleaned up.” Dean breathed eyeing Castiel’s lips, before softly pressing kisses against his lips. 

 

“...Yeah…” Castiel breathed as Dean softly took his hand, leading him towards the bathroom. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  


“So… can I buy you a drink?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, holding a beer, Sam eyed him trying to enjoy a drink at the bar.

 

“Aren’t you working?” Sam spoke. 

 

“What, you gonna tell?” Gabriel scoffed as Sam rolled his eyes just as Gabriel got a text. Gabriel pulled out his phone.

 

**Castiel: I’ll try to kill him on wednesday.**

 

Gabriel eyed the text, it was monday night, what happened to all of tuesday? Gabriel rolled his eyes before going back to hit on Sam winchester.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s head laid against Castiel, they were both damp from a shower, Castiel placed his phone on the side table. Taking a slow breath as his hand traced the curve of Dean’s spine, as Dean slept ever so peacefully against him. Dean’s skin had become almost like a artwork of his love marks. For a human to keep up with a freshly mated werewolf...Dean was impressive. Castiel felt so at ease with him against him. It was a feeling, indescribable till you mated...wanting to be near them every second of every day. Wanting to hold them...Feeling the most at ease when they were in your arms. Dean stirred slightly, almost in worry as he gripped Castiel tighter.

 

“Hey hey...it’s okay.” Castiel nuzzled his startled mate, Dean took to the weird werewolf affections easy too he noticed. 

 

“You won’t go right?” Dean mumbled half asleep, as Castiel cupped his face with worry shaking his head. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean.” Castiel spoke honestly as Dean calmed at his words, Dean blinked tiredly moving to lay back on Castiel’s chest. 

 

“...Good…” Dean mumbled. “...Because I miss you while you're gone…” Castiel paused at his words, as Dean almost instantly went back to sleep. Castiel’s eyes watched him for a long time. They...were mated...did...Dean feel...that connection...even a little bit too?

 

Castiel shuffled a bit, moving down to lay more on the bed, as Dean let castiel contort him without any arguments. Castiel spooned against Dean, holding him tightly in his grasp. His beautiful innocent mate...His beautiful Dean winchester.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the sheriff's station slugging his leather jacket over his chair, as Gabriel eyed him chewing on a steak burrito.

 

“Hungry?” Gabriel spoke. “I got you a burrito.” Gabriel held it up as Castiel didn’t glance up.

 

“No, thanks, I already ate.” Castiel spoke as he started typing into his computer. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, there was two thing Gabriel knew about Castiel. 

 

One, he never ate at home.

 

Two, he never passed up a free meal...BECAUSE HE NEVER ATE AT HOME.

 

Gabriel walked over moving to sit on Castiel’s desk, Castiel ignoring him to continue his work. 

 

“So...That’s weird, you were a little late today.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel shrugged.

 

“Traffic.” Castiel stated. 

 

“At seven thirty at night, in the opposite direction of normal traffic at this time?” Gabriel asked suspiciously as Castiel shrugged. 

 

“Weird right?” Castiel spoke.

 

“...” Gabriel continued his narrow eyed stare. “Unless you weren’t at your house before work...From Dean’s house...it would be swamped from traffic wouldn’t it?” Castiel slowly turned to narrow his eyes at Gabriel in almost a glare competition. They kept at it, till Castiel’s phone buzzed with a text from Dean on the desk, they both turned to look at it. 

 

Within seconds both men were scrambling for the phone for the proof, as they both fell to the floor trying to reach the phone that had slid from their hands. Gabriel was faster, snatching it and avoiding Castiel’s grip, as Gabriel quickly bolted into an open cage slamming it behind him as Castiel still tried to grab the phone through the bars.

 

“Now, let’s see what the adorable Dean winchester has to say, shall we?” Gabriel hummed as Castiel growled, before quickly moving to dig through his keys for the cell key. Gabriel’s face slowly lost his smile, as he read till castiel snatched the phone from his hand. Shoving Gabriel against the wall as he walked out of the cell. Gabriel watched Castiel move to his desk and run his fingers through his hair with emotions.

 

Gabriel walked over to him, softly taking a seat in a chair next to Castiel staring at him with sadness.

 

“...I thought you were...just having a little fun getting laid constantly...” Gabriel spoke as Castiel tensed. “...but you aren’t...you love him.”

 

“Just mind your own business.” Castiel snapped.

 

“Mind mine-...?” Gabriel scoffed. “Castiel, You’re LIVING with him! What happens when someone squeals to Meg?! Your dad?!-” Castiel slammed his fist at the desk.

 

“THEY WILL DO NO SUCH THING!” Castiel growled his eyes flashed red, Castiel roughly tossed his desk. The computer hit the floor and the sound of things breaking made Castiel hesitantly calm down. “...They fear me...what I can do.” 

 

“...This is a small town, Cas.” Gabriel spoke. “...secrets like to pop their ugly little heads all the time. This….this will kill you. Hell, this will get dean actually killed!”

 

“I won’t let anyone lay a hand on him.” Castiel spoke softly. “He’s...my mate and I will keep him safe.”

 

“I was afraid of this.” A voice made him turn in fear seeing his father, Crowley standing in the doorway. Crowley clicked his tongue in shame, as Castiel stood.

 

“F-Father.” Castiel spoke in fear, as Crowley walked over his cane hitting the ground as Gabriel lowered himself in respect. 

 

“When I found out about this...winchester. I thought you were just getting out your sexual frustrations. Having a last hurray before settling down with meg....” Crowley grabbed Castiel’s chin. “I didn’t expect you to fall for the meatsack.”

 

Castiel growled at the nickname for his mate, but Crowley pinned Castiel against the wall with his cane. Castiel’s eyes glowed red, as he tried to free himself from being pinned by his neck.

 

“Don’t worry, my child.” Crowley cooed. “I will do what I must to make sure you,  your future and our wolf tribe is protected.”

 

“You’re going to kill him.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel growled louder, his eyes glowing red as his protected side started to come out his mind screaming his mate’s name.

 

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

  
  


“This is what must be done!” Crowley snapped, as Gabriel snatched his wrist, Crowley glared at Gabriel with red eyes. However, Gabriel didn’t submit to them.“...You think Dean will understand about our kind? You think this will end well?”

 

“He could learn.” Gabriel hesitated.

 

“Dean winchester is human! Not only is he a threat to our tribe but Gabriel you are Castiel’s blood. How do you not see that. He will die not even a quarter into Castiel’s life. Castiel will live for centuries without him and suffer.” Crowley spoke, as Castiel continued to try to wiggle and scratch, his body wolfing out against the wall.

 

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

_ DEAN. DEAN. _

 

Gabriel hesitated, letting crowley go as Crowley smirked before turning back to Castiel who was a full wolf now. Growling he tried to bite Crowley’s face off, he struggled roughly.

 

“This will be over soon.” Crowley cooed to his son, when Gabriel slammed into crowley, knocking him into a jail cell. Gabriel slammed the jail cell as Castiel’s wolf form bolted from the station the second he was free. Gabriel watched his cousin bolt, and only hoped he could get to Dean in time. “You’ll regret this.” 

 

“Eat me.” Gabriel scoffed, as he went to sit at his desk, ignoring crowley by sticking headphones in and continuing to eat his burrito.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean moved through the empty bar after saying goodbye to his brother and the day workers. Dean liked to make sure everything was set up before opening. So around eight, the bar would be filled with life...for now? It was silent.

 

Dean filled the liquor cabinet, and ice. Making sure everything was well stocked for tonight. He kneeled down to grab some napkins for the tables when the sound of the door opening the bells sounding made Dean call out. 

 

“Come back in a hour.” Dean called. “We aren’t open-” Dean stood, as Dean yelped when a fist closed around his throat. Dean gagged and choked as the large man, Michael raised him up in the air. Lucifer stood close by loosening the button for his suit. He knew them. They weren’t regulars but Dean’s seen them around with Crowley…?

 

Dean struggled his vision growing spotty, when Michael roughly tossed him. Dean slid on the counter, hitting all the glass cups and liquor he was organizing. When dean finally hit the ground he was bleeding from many wounds from his body. 

 

Dean held one deep one in his inner thigh, keeping the large glass shard in. Which he was sure the movies would recommend. Dean whimpered as he spat blood from his busted lip as Michael looked to lucifer. Lucifer was sliding on gloves, Michael...waiting for Lucifer to get ready…

 

They...were going to kill him...weren’t they?

 

Making sure they didn’t leave a trace?

 

Dean tried to crawl away, but pressure on his leg made him look up to see Michael stepped a foot on his leg. Dean whimpered as he felt his leg start to snap under the pressure. Dean didn’t do more than that before he was kicked over by Michael, who nodded for Lucifer to have his fill. 

 

Dean watched Lucifer walk over, calmly before slamming his foot onto the large shard of glass in his inner thigh, the glass broke and blood spilled from the wound. Dean moved to grip it, crying out as he curled in pain. 

 

The sound of growling and fighting went almost unnoticed to the shell shocked human, who watched the blood spill almost like when he dropped a gallon of milk on the floor. Dean was so lost to the blood spilling from his wound, a quick bark made Dean look up. In front of him was a dark wolf standing in front of him. Bloody and stared at dean unreadable. 

 

Dean panted really not sure if he was imagining the wolf at this point or was it a thing to add to his problems. Dean’s eyes moved to see Michael and Lucifer gone, a couple wolves laid struggling to try to get back up. Dean gave a confused look which the wolf must have read, but he came towards Dean. Dean raised a bloody hand weakly, almost as a attempt to protect himself from the wolf but the wolf...nuzzled against his hand.

 

The wolf’s tail wagged with love and Dean roughly lowered his hand, weak from blood loss and relief this wolf wasn’t going to eat him. The wolf licked his face concerned noticing how pale he was, before it moved behind Dean, grabbing the back of his shirt. It dragged him back into the small alcohol storage, which Dean collapsed against the wall panting roughly his body pale. 

 

Dean’s eyes tried to focus on the wolf that moved almost zig zag protected in front of the room, Dean watched as the other two wolves growled licking their wounds threatening to attack the beautiful red eyed wolf. Dean watched the beginning of the fight, his vision faded as one clasped onto the red eyed wolf’s neck and the other snatched his leg. Dean’s vision went black as everything faded.

  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moved to Dean, his body bruised, blooded and broken as he made his way to Dean. He cupped Dean’s face, as Dean didn’t react to it. Castiel could feel him. He was barely holding on. Castiel pressed him into a hard kiss, which Dean didn’t react to. 

 

“You won’t die. Not like this.” Castiel spoke, snatching some tubing from the bar connections. Stopping the bleeding from Dean’s leg with a makeshift tourniquet. He hooked up the tubing to give Dean some of his blood. Castiel watched the black blood slid into the pale human’s skin. Watched as the blood moved through his veins. 

 

Dean was fading, he could feel it. 

 

Castiel felt like he was dying with him. 

 

Dean the better part of him was fading and Castiel felt like someone ripped out his fucking heart.

 

Castiel felt Dean taking his last breath, as Castiel quickly moved to grab his face. He didn’t realize tears were sliding down them as he kissed his mate. Gripping him so tightly he thought he could kill him again. Castiel nuzzled against him, begging and pleading for Dean to survive. 

 

“Fucking Dean! WAKE UP!” Castiel growled as he cradled Dean in his arms. “You can’t fucking die! Fucking hell, Dean! I just got you! I just...I just got to know your middle name and how much you hate your father! I-I just learned you like spaghetti with too much sauce and barely any noodles. I don't fucking know why I bother to cook noodles when I’m sure you’ll eat just a bowl of sauce!” 

 

Castiel broke down sobbing when Dean didn’t respond, cradling him towards his chest he cried. Just a sobbing mess as he nuzzled his mate, just wishing he would wake up. That he would respond. When a loud gasp and a jolt from Dean’s body made Dean crash into his chest. Castiel held him tightly, petting his face.    
  
Dean woke up?!    
  
Dean was alive!

 

“Dean?!” Castiel cupped his face, as Dean looked around confused trying to take everything in. 

 

“C-...Cas?” Dean breathed gasping roughly, before he coughed. Castiel hesitated, checking the wound where he made the incision to transfer the blood. Healed. “Why am I wet?”

 

Dean shook, as Castiel checked the tourniquet seeing the wound had healed. Castiel pulled it free from his leg as Dean looked down at his bloody hands.

 

“I-Is this blood?!” Dean panicked as Castiel grabbed his face looking at his eyes, seeing...blue ones staring back. Blue? 

 

He never heard of any werewolf with blue eyes?

 

Then again he never heard of humans becoming werewolves.

 

Castiel checked Dean over, who let him, as he tried to calm down. What had happened?! Why was there blood everywhere?!

 

Dean...was okay?

 

“Castiel, what’s going on?” Dean panted, as Castiel grabbed a shard of glass. Dean watched as Castiel slid it across his skin quickly, Dean yanked his hand away expecting pain but... Dean...didn’t feel it...Dean stared down at the blood.

 

Dean’s blood was a dark red almost purple. Could have been mistaken for black but the tint was different than Castiels. Dean watched as his skin started to heal, and Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel.

 

“W...What?” Dean looked for Castiel for answers, when Castiel’s lips pressed against Dean’s roughly. Dean...couldn’t help but kiss back. Dean kissing him roughly, as he felt the compulsive need to finish the mating now that Dean could reciprocate it. Dean growled, his eyes flashed the blue. Letting the alpha dominate him, as Dean submitted to the feelings of his alpha.

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV - One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood at the opening of the forest that surrounded the small town, no one for miles. A safe haven for werewolves and their ceremonies. Castiel’s eyes slid over to the green eyed freckled beauty who was stripping down to nothing, just as Castiel was. Dean kept looking around shy. Now that he was aware of what he was and the world around him. His little mate was worried. He could feel it.

 

“My father won’t interfere.” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to him. “Our mating is official. We both bare our marks, and there is nothing he can do to end it.”

 

“He could try to kill me again.” Dean retorted. 

 

“He would be a fool. We would only reunite in the next life.” Castiel hummed. “Besides he knows I will kill him for touching what’s mine.” 

 

“I love when you get all protective of me.” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to hold him, nuzzling into his mate. 

 

“You are my miracle.” Castiel reminded him before adding. “They fear what you are. They wouldn’t harm you out of that fear alone.”

 

“I feel like a badass.” Dean hummed. “A naked bad ass but still a badass.” Dean covered himself looking around as Castiel let out a big heartfelt laugh.

 

“It’s just us out here.” Castiel held Dean’s chin as Dean blinked his beautiful green eyes at him. “It’s a...tradition. Like a werewolf honeymoon. Where we spend the week running through the forest…and other things.” Castiel nipped at Dean’s mating mark as well as other things. Dean moaned at the nip. 

 

“Besides.” Castiel continued whispering in his ear. “I want to see what your new species does when I rut.” Castiel mumbled.

 

“Rut?” Dean asked as Castiel growled lustfully against his ear. 

 

“I know you have been feeling it too. That feeling in the pit of your stomach. Ever since we mated you felt it. I can tell. I can smell that start of something inside you.” Castiel pulled him closer as Dean whimpered almost instantly. 

 

Dean had been feeling it. The fact his face seemed embarrassed also confirmed Castiel’s suspensions. Dean was experiencing  _ something _ but it wasn’t a rut. When Castiel smelled Dean, Dean smelled sweet. Like a tasty treat. Alpha’s smelled foul, unless it was their mate that smelled it. Dean commented a couple times that Castiel smelled like freshly cleaned laundry. Which he loved to smell with his new abilities. 

 

“Whatever you are…” Castiel growled, as a shiver slid up Dean’s spine. “...I plan to know every little detail of you.” Dean blushed, Dean softly let their lips connect. They kissed softly, holding each other for a long soft kiss.

 

When they pulled back Castiel nuzzled his mate, before he slid his hand into Dean’s. Leading him towards the woods, as Dean glanced back at the view of his hometown in the distance. His eyes opened to the secrets the small town kept hidden from him. 

 

Dean stopped as they almost entered the forest, even though he was leaving the town for a week. He felt as though he was leaving behind all he ever knew, opening himself to a unknown, scary exciting world that made Dean’s heart race. 

 

Castiel turned to look at him as Dean took in the view of the town watching as the last of the sun’s light left the town in darkness.

 

“Can I name my species?” Dean spoke, moving closer looking at the light. 

  
  


“I don’t see why not.” Castiel stated as Dean’s eyes slid up to the stars, he watched them for a moment before he spoke.

 

“...Omega.” Dean spoke as he turned to Castiel. 

 

“Omega…?” Castiel tilted his head as Dean’s eyes slid to look at him, glowing blue. He never heard of such a weird name. But Castiel took it as law anyways. “....Come, my omega.” 

 

Castiel offered his hand to Dean, Dean stared at his red eyes. He took Castiel’s hand without hesitation walking deep into the forest with his mate, and onto a new chapter of his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Comment and kuddo please!
> 
> I love to read comments it makes my day. :)
> 
> Thanks so much for your love and support!


End file.
